


Olivia gets a happy ever after

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: You are invited to the WeddingofOlivia BensontoRafael BarbaatPlaza Square Registry officeonSaturday 12th June 2021He'd received the invitation a while ago, however hadn't RSVP'd but hoped he was still welcome. Elliot needs to see Olivia before she starts the next chapter of her life to explain he's choice 8 years ago, and ask for her forgiveness. Will she give him the forgiveness he seeks or will she cast him aside like he did to her 8 years ago?Brief mention of PTSC (PTSD)





	Olivia gets a happy ever after

Dear Elliot, 

You are invited to the Wedding   
of   
Olivia Benson   
to   
Rafael Barba  
at   
Plaza Square Registry office  
on   
Saturday 12th June 2021

Please R.S.V.P to   
ROBarbaWedding@yahoo.com

He'd read the invitation twice, he didn't even want to know how Liv had managed to find him. She'd obviously left the ball in his court. He hadn't replied of course. He wasn't even sure he wanted to attend, and see his former partner marrying another man. They'd never been romantically linked, he'd loved her in a way that no one had ever been able to understand, even himself or Liv. It had never been sexual, but they were in sync with each other, like an energy would course through their veins. As partners they were unstoppable. As he looked at it on the day, he decided he would attend, he thought he at least owed it to her after taking off like he did. If she had used her resources to find he's address, she must have been serious about inviting him. He'd contacted an old friend and had found out she was running the squad and he couldn't have been prouder of her. She deserved. She'd always given herself to the job, even after he left, she still continued fighting for justice for victims. 

Elliot arrived early but stayed out of the way, avoiding any of he's old squad. He was still in two minds whether he wanted to see Olivia marry someone else, especially someone he didn't think he could approve of. The man had killed a baby, but Olivia must have seen something different. She was always able to see behind a shield or armour. He waited by the stairs, behind a pillar and continued to glance up at the stairs. Then he saw her. She was walking elegantly down the stairs in a beautiful A-line Fawn dress modestly cut that clung to her curves but softened her appearance. She looked beautiful. But then to Elliot she’d always been beautiful, even when she had the flu and was stuck in her PJ’s.   
“Miss Benson, you’ve got 20 minutes till the service. Are you ready?” A man asked approaching her  
“I’m just stepping out for some air on the balcony” Olivia answered "But don't worry they've confiscated my phone, I'm not going anywhere"   
“Very well” The man answered before leaving her with a smile 

Elliot watched her walk out on the balcony, opting to join her. As he stepped out the double doors, he looked up only to find she wasn’t standing in front of him. He stopped before feeling a pair of hands snake around his neck. He smiled. He knew those arms anywhere and even in heels she wasn't as tall as him.   
“You’ve become a terrible cop” Olivia said in a gentle teasing voice “I clocked you behind the pillar”  
“What can I say? I’m not required to use that skill set any more” Elliot answered gently running his hands up her lower arms, before squeezing her hand to he's neck.  
“I’m not sure if I want to hug you or hit you for turning up today, but I don’t think my groom would like to see he’s bride with injured hands” Olivia said slowly releasing her hold and Elliot turned to face her.  
“So hug then?” Elliot tested   
“Maybe later” Liv answered and Elliot recognised that tone. He wasn’t off the hook yet.  
“Can I explain why I left as I did?” Conversation had never been one of his strong points but he was determined to explain to Olivia why he had done what he did.   
“You can try...” Liv answered walking out to look over the balcony, trusting Elliot to follow her this time. He didn't let her down.   
“I had severe PTSD after the shooting. I have night terrors. It was so bad I moved out of our room and spent nights in the spare room. I didn’t want to be near my family. Kathy lost it with me one day, and sent me to therapy, I know I was avoiding it during work but everything came crashing down. It worked, but I was never able to be a cop again. I wanted to reach out, I wanted to call you so many times...I tried. I sent you my shield”  
“I got that” Liv allowed turning to face him, but noting how Elliot didn’t look at her. She thought back to how he's shield was on her gun, and how many times she'd drawn strength from it during various ordeals.   
“You couldn’t even text? Something else just so I knew...you left me Elliot. We’d had each others backs for 13 years and you just up and left. I understood Elliot, I just wish...I just wish you’d spoken to me or told me to my face. Instead you didn’t answer my messages or calls, I tried to drop by your place, but you had a ‘Sold’ sign outside. I even tried to call Kathy, only she wasn’t accepting my calls. I had to pack up your desk Elliot...” Liv said trailing off tears running down her cheeks “It was like you’d died and in some ways it would have been easier if you did, I’d be devastated beyond words, but I’d have closure. I’m sorry about what you went through, and you deserved to hand in your papers and be free to live with your family, face your demons...but it hurt I didn’t even get a message...even after time passed. My wedding was what drew you out of hiding? Me marrying another man?"  
“Whose also a ‘baby killer’ and your letting him be around your son?! I've seen the news, I did the research” Stabler said angrily   
“How dare you!” Liv said her voice getting louder with passion that Elliot had never seen outside of police work “You have no idea what he went through! He was found innocent. Do you know what? He left me. He went away...but the difference is he said goodbye! He kissed my forehead, he made me feel special, loved even. We didn’t get in contact for a while after he left, but he answered messages if I randomly sent him a test asking how he was doing and I knew where he was, I knew if I needed him I could reach him. I knew if I needed he's help, I'd be able to find him. The case hurt him Elliot, the death got to him and he dealt with it. He loves my son, he loves me...”  
“Perfect?” Elliot asked   
“...nobodies perfect, but he’s perfect for me” Olivia settled on with a smile "It's like my life's not empty anymore. It's full. I've head of SVU. I have a son. I have a husband to be. I have a team. Elliot for the first time in forever, I'm complete"  
“Miss Benson, 10 minutes” The gentleman came to tell her again  
“Thanks” Olivia answered   
“Look Liv, I honestly know I did wrong. I am sorry, at the time it felt like the right thing to do, you, you were a trigger I couldn't compartmentalise you and the job anymore”  
"I just wished you'd have talked to me first, I was your partner, it just hurt...it took me a long time to trust anyone else the way I trusted you"  
"I always trusted you Liv, I just didn't trust myself. You'd have talked me into staying...and that wasn't right for me at the time"  
"You've said 'No' to me before" Liv answered   
"Not without giving in" Elliot said   
"OK, I'm glad you've returned. Your not leaving again are you?" Olivia asked   
"Not on your Life. I've moved on. You're stuck with me"  
"Well there are worst people to be stuck with" Olivia answered “Can I borrow your phone?”   
“Sure” Elliot said handing it over to her   
She used the camera app to check her appearance   
“Will I do? I made sure to wear waterproof mascara. Did it work? My make ups not smudged has it?” She said looking shyly at Elliot   
Elliot paused for a second to look at her. She was glowing. She looked ready. He felt a stab on envy that this man who he knew so little about was marrying he's former partner.  
“You look amazing Liv” He answered truthfully “Rafael’s a lucky man”  
“Thanks, so any words of advice for me?” Liv asked out of interest  
“If you have a big disagreement, that you can’t sort out...sleep on it. People always say don’t, but from personal experience when you don’t sleep on it, you don’t calm your thoughts and you say something you are more likely to regret” Elliot answered honestly   
“I will bear that in mind. I’ve now got to walk down an aisle with people watching my every move. I wish I'd just chosen to slide in the front, but Rafael's Mum wanted to see me walking down the aisle, and what Lucia wants, Lucia gets” Olivia said with fondness in her voice  
“Did you want some back up partner? I’ve done this gig twice already. I’m very experienced.” Elliot tested again. He wasn't sure why, the idea of giving her to another a man scared him, but it felt fitting.   
Olivia turned to look at him with a smile, that Elliot remembered and would like to think it was for him only. A look they had shared countless times. They were still able to communicate without words, falling into their long forgotten rhythm.   
“Well I’d be reckless going in without back up huh?! ” She said with a wry smile   
“So am I forgiven?” Elliot asked as he led her to the reception room   
“I was mad at you, but I forgave 7 years ago...” Liv answered   
“Why 7?” El said in query   
“I let you off on parole, when I realised I could go on without you as a partner” Liv answered honestly "I'll tell you more later"  
“Well I’m glad you did” Elliot answered as they walked towards the doors

The doors opened and Elliot felt Liv pause for a second before she lifted her head, and made eye contact with the smartly dressed man at the alter. Elliot heard a few gasps He saw Finn start for a second, before smiling proudly at Olivia, Cragan looked like a proud father and Munch didn’t look surprised at all. As he guided Liv down the aisle, he took a moment to assess the groom, slightly worried the groom may have a problem with him escorting Olivia. Rafael had gentle hands on Noah’s shoulders, and he only had soft, teary eyed smile full of love as he watched Olivia walking towards him, showing no surprise. It was in that moment that hit finally. He was giving his partner away to a new partner, another man who would treasure her heart and keep her safe. As Elliot got the end of the aisle and handed Olivia’s hand to Rafael he lent forward gently kissing Olivia’s cheekily  
“I’m trusting her to you. Take care of her” He said softly   
Rafael gazed at him for a second before looking at Olivia   
“Siempre"   
He went to move to another row before noticing a sign in the front pew  
“Reserved for EL”   
He took a moment to smile. He should have known. Even after all this time she could still read him. He smiled as he took a seat, and watched as the one woman outside of his wife he’d loved since the beginning. She looked so happy, she deserved all the happiness in the world and he was glad t have been a small part of that.

"Siempre" always in Spanish

Thank yiou for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan to write a longer piece and may add an extemsion onto this in the future. I've seen many mixed Olivia would react if Elliot re-appeared in her life, and I do wonder if we will ever see him again to know which version of Olivia was right.


End file.
